A system for stabilizing vehicle combinations is known from German Published Patent Application No. 10 2005 028 787 A1. It includes a vehicle steering having driver support and a device for detecting critical trailer oscillations. Upon detection of a critical trailer oscillation, a temporary intervention takes place in the vehicle steering, so as to stabilize the vehicle combination. This may take place passively, that is, without a steering motion not intended by the driver. However, an active intervention, within the meaning of an actual steering motion, is also possible. This increases the driving safety when guiding a vehicle combination. This system is particularly suitable for passenger motor vehicles.